This invention relates to a mounting unit for insertion into a mounting opening in particular of an instrument panel of a vehicle, the mounting unit having at least one locking member movable at right angles to the inserting direction and supported on a housing of the mounting unit for backgrasping a wall portion of the mounting opening.
It is customary to provide a mounting unit formed e.g. as a switch block having spreading hooks springing at right angles to the inserting direction and interlocking in shape-mated fashion behind stop faces of the instrument panel after insertion into the mounting opening, whereby small vertical clearance must be maintained for reliable rebound of the hooks. For dismantling the switch block one must urge the hooks back into an unlocked position by means of a tool introduced through auxiliary openings.
Further, it is customary to provide the switch block with springy sloping locking hooks that are clamped by external force with corresponding counterslopes of the instrument panel. Diminishing spring force may lead to destabilization of the connection. To release the flush inserted switch block one needs e.g. a screwdriver-like tool that is set at the edge gap, which may cause visible damage to the surface.
The invention is based on the problem of facilitating particularly the dismantling of the component.
This problem is solved by the invention according to claim 1. The crank elements and the slide with the actuating member or the slide are integrally connected in simple fashion. The mounting unit can be introduced into the mounting opening smoothly e.g. with the locking member retracted, without producing any undefined scratching effects on the locking members and opening edges. After being placed on the depth stop, the mounting unit needs to be telescopically compressed by simple pressure on the outside of the housing until the alternatingly acting crank elements of the slide and actuating member engage with their sloping functional surfaces and displace the locking member at least partially out of the mounting position into the locked position. The upper side of the locking member is now located below the stop shoulder of the instrument panel. When the housing is let go, the slide is displaced into its end position. The moved out locking member then comes to lie against the stop shoulder of the mounting opening free from play under the tension of the spring so that the upper side of the housing or a shield mounted thereon can assume a defined vertical position in the instrument panel.
For removal of the mounting unit, the housing can be urged into the mounting opening again in simple fashion by hand without the aid of a tool. The crank elements engage again, the slide is rotated further, and the lock is released by the locking member being swung back into the housing. The spring force now urges the housing out of the mounting opening beyond the installed level so that it can easily be grasped by hand and the mounting unit removed.
Advantageous developments of the invention result from the features characterized in claims 2 to 9.
The development according to claim 2 permits the slide to be rotated further with every lift in simple fashion in the manner of a ballpoint pen mechanism.
The developments according to claims 3 and 4 make it possible to increase the diametrical width of the locking members beyond the width of the component and thus make the locking members emerge on opposite sides of the housing so that the mounting unit can be fixed in the mounting opening on both sides with only one slide.
The slide can be inserted easily into the cylindrical seat according to claim 5 and is guided reliably therein.
The base plate according to claim 6 serves as a housing portion closing the underside of the housing so that no additional components are required for the actuating function.
The developments according to claims 7 and 8 permit the mounting unit to be fixed reliably in the mounting opening at four mutually removed places, the two compression springs having a bias that is considerably higher than the actuating force of the operating elements. The crank geometry is coordinated so that it only works properly upon powerful pressing on both sides so as to prevent unintentional release by accidental action.
The development according to claim 9 permits the base member to be held in the housing in simple fashion as well as the necessary actuating lift.
The dimensioning of the depth distance between the bearing surfaces of the mounting unit ensures that the latter is clamped in the mounting opening free from play, thereby exactly defining the vertical position of the upper side of the unit.